


Seducing my Twin

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Magic, Multi, Pietro is alive, Twincest, Wanda's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with the man my brother loved. Now my brother is back. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing my Twin

It sounds creepier than it is.

 

Okay, so not really.

 

At first, I didn’t know what was going on or what I was even doing. I knew I was crying. He was crying. My brother was dead by saving him, and it kind of just happened.

 

I slept with the Hawk.

 

Out of everyone on the team, he was the one that wasn’t afraid of me. All of the others? They had this look on their face, well, except for Vision, but he doesn’t count. Vision has abilities, but not the same kind as mine. He’s also an android, and doesn’t seem to have the same urges as us full humans. Well, mostly full humans. You know what I mean.

 

I have urges, even if I am the ‘freak’ of the group with my abilities. The others were busy, and there was Clint. The fool that has the self-preservation instincts of one of those little bugs that keeps flying themselves into the lights at night.

 

He’s best friends with _Natasha,_ and that should be answer enough to preservation instincts. When I learned how he became best friends with her, I really wanted to strangle the idiot.

 

Budapest.

 

I have learned that when he says I don’t want to know, I really don’t want to know.

 

Back to the problem, though. Well, not a problem, but more like a cause for celebration and a slight complication.

 

I somehow brought my brother back to life.

 

Don’t ask me how, because I really REALLY don’t know how. I just know that I was sitting in my room, wishing that my brother was there, and BOOM! there was my brother, alive and well.

 

He was wearing the same clothes that I last saw him in, the silver color thing that hugged him like a second skin. My brother was alive!

 

At first, half of the team was freaking out about Pietro being alive, and how I did it.

 

But not Clint.

 

Clint just shrugged, put an arm around my shoulders, and with a smile, told my brother, “Welcome back, kid.”

 

“Not a kid, old man.” Pietro winked at Clint, and I knew something that I should have seen before.

 

My brother would only have sacrificed himself for me, or someone else that he loved.

 

Crap. Pietro had a thing for Clint, and from my quick peek inside of his head, he still did. And I’m with Clint.

 

I freaked out, at first. Clint was as calm as always, but I knew the Widow, Natasha, ugh, I still think of her as the Widow whenever she looks at me like that. It’s like she knows what I’m thinking.

 

Through Clint, I’ve learned enough about the other woman to pretty much be able to say ‘Yes, she knows what I’m thinking. Crap.’. So, my freak out is known to my boyfriend’s best friend. Great.

 

But the more I watch my brother and Clint together, the more perfect they seem for each other. That doesn’t mean I’m going to take a step back. Nope.

 

I’m going to seduce my brother.

 

Not for myself, but for Clint.

 

I let them spend more and more time together, and watch as the relationship starts to unfold. I don’t let either one of them know, but I sit to the side of one or the other, and let them get closer.

 

A night, alone with Clint, and the barely concealed there laughter when he looks at me, tells me that he suspects what I’ve been up to. “What are you doing, Wanda?”

 

I keep my back to him, but push closer to him. With a part of my brain, I’m checking on Pietro. He’s lonely, but I don’t interrupt his thoughts. “You and Pietro are good together.”

 

The sudden stillness behind me, and his sniper reflexes have kicked on. I try to keep that from happening too often, but this was something I have to talk to with each, separately. They were close, but not moving any closer, and that was messing with my plans. “That we are.”

 

“I can share.” I snuggle into him, trying not to let the excitement come through my voice.

 

He’s still silent, but wraps an arm about my waist. “Is that what you want?”

 

Is it time? I don’t know, but I know I can’t, _won’t_ , read his mind. It’s one of the things that our relationship is built upon. Boundaries, and the knowledge of where each of them stand. I don’t read Clint’s mind, and he doesn’t ask me to do ‘magic tricks’. “Yes. You and Pietro being happy is what I want.”

 

He is still silent, and still as one of the statues Captain America, I mean Steve, is so fond of. “But is that what you want? You know my tastes.” No secrets, or at least none about what they like and don’t like. Honesty was another part of their relationship.

 

“I want my brother with us.” It sounds creepy, but Clint knows my tastes, and has never asked for any specifics. He knows that Hydra liked to play games, and having a set of twins under their roof? Yeah, they had even more to play with.

 

When people say we looked closer than siblings, there was a reason behind it. We survived hell together, and that created a bond that had been forged in fire. Albeit, the bond was a bit twisted by how the hammer had hit them into place.

 

The stillness and silence in him was finally gone, and the fun loving fool that I had, dare I even think it? Fell in love with was there. Behind me, and… sniffing? my hair. “Good. I don’t like having something in front of me that I want and not able to have. Though I would have controlled myself, for you.”

 

I smile, and snuggle closer into his arms. ‘Pietro?’ I use some of my freakiness to reach out to my twin, the one person I could always trust. Besides the man I had learned to behind me.

 

‘Yeah, Wanda?’ He sounds groggy, but I know that what I have to say, will have him wide awake and racing to Clint’s room.

 

‘Come on.’ It’s a simple order, but I put all of the emotion I can into it.

 

‘Are you sure? Clint won’t…’ I fight to roll my eyes at him, even if only the mental eyes I would send his way.

 

‘Just talked to him. He wants you, too. Told you so.’ Hey, we are siblings, and _told you so’s_ are as much a part of being siblings as anything else.

 

I didn’t hear anything else from him, but the sudden opening of the door and extra weight on the bed is answer enough.

 

“What the…” Clint sputters out, even as he pulls closer to me to give room to Pietro.

 

Pietro’s hands are overtop of Clint’s, and both are just touching me. I feel safe, and happy. “Sleep now.” I give the order with a yawn, hoping that the two of them would actually listen. “Sex later.”

 

Pietro is alive. Clint is between the two of them. I am complete.

 

Acceptance, is the third part of my relationship with Clint. We accept one another, and Pietro will be the third piece.

 

The two Enhanced, and the one human.

 

Quicksilver. Scarlet Witch. Hawkeye.


End file.
